You,Me and a Parasite Makes Three
by TheSassyTrickster
Summary: When Emma Rivera agreed to help her best friend and coworker Eddie Brock expose Carlton Drake,she definitely didn't expect the things that happened after that.
1. A Shady Crook

Emma's P.O.V

I don't even know for how long me and Eddie have been arguing with our boss about this.

Carlton Drake is shady and suspicious.

It's a fact.

But our boss doesn't seem to care about facts right now.

Eddie is seriously frustrated

"Look,Drake is a crook. It's obvious.

Can't you see that?"

I nod in agreement

"He is. A crook. And shady and creepy. A creepy shady crook.

Boss sighs and looks done with us.

"Listen,you two. Drake can buy us with his pocket money. So,go interview him,be nice and polite during it,and when it ends,wish him a nice day."

Me and Eddie leave,tired of arguing with our boss when he obviously doesn't care about what we say.

Drake is creepy as shit.

I don't want to be anywhere around him.

"So,Ed,any plans for today?"

I think starting a conversation would not end well,because Eddie isn't in a good mood.

But,surprisingly,he seems to cheer up

"Oh,yeah. Me and Anne are having date night. We're going to a restaurant for dinner."

Ugh...

Anne...

I don't understand what my problem is with her,but...

I definitely have one.

"Oh,sounds fun. At least it'll take your mind off this."

He nods

"That's for sure. What about you? You have any plans?"

I shake my head

"Nah,I don't. I'll most probably just prepare for tomorrow's interview.

Perhaps read,too".

He doesn't look surprised.

I guess he knows me well.

Well,it'll happen once you know someone for as long we've known each other.

We met in high school,junior year.

I was new there.

Completely mistrustful and suspicious of everyone and everything.

Especially guys.

At first,I completely ignored Eddie's attempts to talk to me.

I had no interest in talking to anyone,especially not guys.

Once,I snapped and asked him why the Hell does he keep trying to talk to me.

He said it's because I'm new here and don't know anyone. And,that he has no friends,just like me, and it made him try to be my friend.

He also said I seem nice and different from other people in our school.

After he said all of that,I kinda felt bad for snapping at him,especially because I could see he's being completely honest.

So,I decided to give him a chance.

Just one chance.

I figured he'd leave after some time. Like everyone else. After he sees how horrible I am and after he gets to know me better.

But... He didn't leave.

And,thanks to that,here we are.

We became best friends. Even went to college together.

I can freely say,I don't regret giving him a chance.

He really is a great guy. He's not like the other guys.

"Don't you always read,though? Shouldn't you go out a bit and do something else besides read?"

He sounds concerned.

Perhaps he thinks something is wrong.

"Well,I love books. Can't help it. Now,I'll go get ready for tomorrow and you go get ready for your date. See ya then."

I leave to my apartment,which is actually pretty close to work.

I enter my apartment and close and lock the door after me.

And then I check if it's locked,I'm paranoid like that.

*in the middle of the night*

I'm woken up by my phone buzzing.

I look outside and see it's still dark,so,it can't be the alarm.

I check the phone and see it's 2 am.

And Ed is calling me.

I pick up

"Ed,this better be a life or death situation,considering what time it is. And,even if it's not a life or death situation,it'll become one,cause I'm goona attempt to murder you."

He snickers

"Nice to hear from you too,Emma."

I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Seriously,Ed. What's going on?"

He suddenly sounds very serious.

"Go to your laptop and check your email. I sent you something. It's... It's bad."

Okay,now I'm officially getting really worried.

I take my laptop,turn it on and log into my email.

I read what he sent me.

And I can't believe it.

"You seeing this shit,Emma?"

I nod.

And then remember he can't see me.

I think I need coffee or something.

"Yeah,I'm seeing. Still working on believing. What the actual fuck?"

I start taking notes.

Ed sighs

"Yeah,tell me about it. It's really horrible. I took plenty of notes,and I don't doubt you're doing the same right now. After all,there's no way we're goona let Drake get away with this.

Even though that's dangerous,I agree with him. We need to question him about this. And expose him.

"I'm with you,Ed. Like usual."

I can hear him soften from his fury at Drake.

"Yeah. Nothing new there."

Hold on a second...

"Ed,where did you get this?"

There's silence.

"Eddie..."

I trail off,already knowing I probably won't like his answer.

He sighs

"I... Perhaps... Went through Anne's laptop."

Wait,what?

"Eddie!"

He sounds like he's pouting.

"I know it's bad,Emma. I know.

But Drake is horrible,you know that. And I needed the evidence."

I can't even argue with that.

Unfortunately.

But it's still wrong.

"If Anne finds out,I ain't protecting you. Just so you know."

He deadpans

"Wow,thank you. What a great best friend I have."

I shrug.

"Goodnight,Ed. Good luck with Anne not finding out."

He says goodnight in return and hangs up.

Carlton Drake,your time is up.

You're going down.


	2. The Interview

Emma's P.O.V

After everything I read last night,I can't wait to take Drake down.

To be honest,I need to restrain myself from punching him.

That fucking disgusting lunatic.

He's the worst of the worst.

I'll make sure he ends in jail for life.

But I'll beat him up badly before that.

Hey,I can have my fun.

I hear a motorcycle and turn towards the sound.

And,of course,it's Eddie.

He comes to me

"Morning,sunshine."

I hiss.

He snickers.

"Calm down,snake. I'm not your meal. Drake is."

I cross my arms

"I could eat you both. And I wouldn't even mind."

With that said,I start walking towards where Drake is.

Hopefully,I'll be able to restrain myself from punching him

*few minutes later*

I couldn't,in fact,refrain myself from punching him.

His bleeding nose is a proof of that.

I know I'm goona be in some extreme trouble for this.

But I don't really care.

He threatened Eddie and me.

He can threaten me all he wants,I don't care.

But,he isn't threatening Eddie. I'm not allowing that.

It was all fine and dandy,me and Eddie asking questions.

Until...

*moments earlier*

I decide to cut of Drake's babbling.

"Yeah,yeah,that's all good and fascinating,but,what's with the rumours about you killing people?"

Drake looks scandalized,like I'm saying something crazy

"What?! That's not true. You know how rumours are. They're not always true."

Eddie nods in agreement.

"Yeah,you're right about rumors not being always true. But,this particular rumours are,in fact,true. Your company is built on dead bodies. This isn't Life Foundation. This is Death Foundation."

Well said,Ed.

Well said.

Drake calls the guards over and gestures to them to take us away.

I struggle against the guards.

"Wait a second,we aren't done here!"

Drake looks at me like he's talking to a particularly stupid kid.

"It's over for you,sweetheart. You too,mister Brock."

I'm fuming.

"Is that a threat?"

Also,did you just fucking call me sweetheart?

Drake just smirks slightly and lifts up his hand,like he's waving.

"Have a nice life."

Okay. That's it.

I break free from the guards and break his nose.

I act like I'm inspecting it.

"An improvement,if you ask me."

*now*

And,that's that.

The tale of me breaking a scumbags nose.

The guards come to me,looking like they'll grab me again.

I raise an eyebrow

"You really want to do that?"

They look at each other,kinda nervous.

I guess they don't want to get punched.

"That's what I thought."

I take Eddie's arm and leave,gently pulling him along.

I let go after a few seconds,after we get out.

He's too shocked to function properly.

It's hilarious. And so is his face.

"You... Just... Broke his nose..."

He sounds like a combination of impressed and horrified.

Well,that's a proper reaction,I suppose.

"Yes,I just broke his nose"

I can't help smirking slightly and being pleased.

If anyone deserved to have their nose broken,it's Drake.

It's not my fault I'm the only one who had enough guts to do it.

Eddie's P.O.V

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Emma obviously can't believe it either.

"What do you mean we're fired?! We were just doing what's right!"

Yeap,she's pissed af.

Boss... Well,ex boss,just sighs.

"I'm sorry. Both of you. But,you're fired."

Emma gets up,clearly super pissed.

I'm not goona say anything,I'm just goona enjoy the show.

"Well,good! I don't even want to work for someone like you!

You suck! And care only about money and saving your own ass!"

Then she storms out of the office,trashing some stuff while leaving.

There's now papers everywhere and some stuff on the floor.

She was nice enough not to throw anything made of glass.

I follow her,keeping a safe distance.

She's super pissed,after all.

"Hey,Emma,calm down. We'll find another job. We don't need that stupid jackass anyway."

This didn't help,if her face is anything to go by.

Not even a little bit.

Oh,well... It was worth a shot.

"I'll see you later,Ed. I'm going home to calm down. Otherwise,I might do or say something I'm goona regret."

With that,she walks away without waiting for my response.

Wow... She's really pissed.

It's definitely better she calms down in that case.

Well,for now,I've got to talk with Anne about this...

Great...

It's goona be so fun...


	3. Good and Bad News

Emma's P.O.V

I get a text from Eddie saying to meet him in our coffee shop at noon.

It doesn't say anything else but that. And it's said in such a way that I'm instantly worried.

I get out of bed,in which I was just being lazy in and go to my closet.

I put on black trousers,a dark green shirt with short sleeves and sneakers.

I would put heels,to make myself taller,cause I'm pretty short,but... Heels aren't comfortable. And I don't like wearing them,to be honest. I prefer sneakers.

I put my long hair in a braid and look in a mirror. It looks fine to me.

I kinda like how my brown hair and my big brown eyes are the exact dark shade of brown.

I exit my apartment,lock the door and make my way to our coffee shop.

I get in and notice Eddie at our usual table.

He doesn't look fine at all.

I make my way over to him and sit next to him.

"Ed,what happened? What is it?"

He looks kinda broken.

"I've got bad news... Anne got fired thanks to what I did. She left me and gave me her ring back. She... She said I used her."

Oh...

That's bad.

That's really bad.

I hug him in an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm really sorry,Ed. That's horrible. She was too harsh. Also,not what you did. What we did."

He hugs back and I can hear him sniffle a bit.

The poor guy...

"I have to find and apartment. As soon as possible."

I stroke his hair.

"Well,I have good news for you. You could stay with me. After all,my couch turns into a bed."

He looks up at me.

"That... That sounds great,actually. You wouldn't mind?"

Obviously not.

"Yes,of course I mind. What made you think I don't mind? Seriously,Ed,what are you even thinking?"

He pouts.

"Stop sassing me. I don't like it."

I grin and decide to tease him

"You don't like it only because you always lose the sass battle."

He rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it.

"So... I'm staying with you?"

He does look glad about it.

Well,I'm glad he's glad.

"Yeah,you're staying with me. Until you find your own place. Also,umm... I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. Just leaving pissed and being rude. I was just really pissed that only we care about doing the right thing."

He smiles a little.

"It's okay,Emma. I understand that you were really pissed,considering I was also pissed. And, thank you for letting me stay with you. What would I do without you?"

I shrug.

"Crash and burn. Most probably."

He chuckles weakly,obviously still in a shitty mood. Which is completely normal in his kind of situation.

"Yeah,most probably. Let's go to your place."

Well,that sentence is kinda wrong.

"Not my place. Our place,Ed."

He smiles and it's actually not sad this time. Progress!

"Yeah... Our place..."

After that,the mood is less sad and more cheery.

We drink coffee and discuss plans for our apartment.

There will obviously need to be changes,since Ed is moving in.

Not big changes,just little ones.

Also,Eddie is definitely having way too much fun looking at all the ridiculous furniture.

And he is constantly pointing at the ugliest or the most ridiculous furniture and saying he wants that one,Emma,come on.

I'm lucky he doesn't actually mean it.

I would have to let him get it if he did.

Aaand,he's at it again.

"But,Emma,look! It's so ridiculous it's actually funny! I want it!"

I groan.

"Ed,no."

He pouts.

"Emma,I just got my heart broken. I'm sad. This will make me happy."

See what I mean?

Every. Single. Time.

If he actually wanted it,and I said no,I would be a bitch.

Which,I'm not.

I'm a lot of thing. Bitch ain't one of them.

I must look really pathetic and worried about this,because he just snickers and pats my head.

"I'm just kidding,Emma. I'm insane,yes. But I'm not insane enough to get that."

Well,thank God for that.

Eddie's P.O.V

It's nice,hanging out with Emma.

Drinking coffee and looking at the furniture.

My favorite part is the look on her face she gets every time I suggest something that's ugly as shit.

I'm glad we're goona live together,it should definitely be fun.

Once we're done,we pay for coffee and leave to my old apartment.

Which... Not so good.

I instantly get sad again,when all the memories come back to me.

I just try to focus on packing my stuff and nothing else.

It doesn't really work.

"Ed,are you okay?"

Emma's concerned voice snapped me out of my sad thoughts.

"Um,yeah,I'm fine."

Fuck,am I crying?

Seriously.

Emma comes and hugs me.

That's always nice.

It does help with calming me down.

"Hey,how about we put your stuff in my car,drive the car to our place and then we go think of something fun to do?"

I sniffle.

I'm just pathetic like that.

"That... Sounds nice. And great. Count me in."

Emma's P.O.V

We put all of Ed's stuff in my car and drive to our place.

We do unpack some of it,but,not a lot.

Neither of us are in a mood to unpack.

Ed is really sad and I'm also sad because he's sad.

"Hey,Ed,it's lunch time,what would you like to eat?"

He considers it for a second.

"I guess pizza would be good. But,if you make it. Your pizza is amazing and I didn't have it since college.

I nod.

"Alrighty then,pizza it is."

I go to the kitchen and check if I have all the ingredients.

Lucky for us,I do.

I play some music and start making it.

I seriously hope I won't mess it up too badly.

I didn't make pizza since college,which was years ago.

I somehow just never found the time to make it.

Now I have plenty of time though,since I don't even have a job.

I'm being salty and bitter,I know.

But it's not without a reason.


	4. Cheering Up

Eddie's P.O.V

I decide to follow Emma into the kitchen and help her make the pizza.

Except,she won't let me.

And now she's saying something about being an independent woman who need no man.

Honestly,she's so dramatic and ridiculous sometimes.

I gave up on arguing with her since there's no point.

So I'm just sitting on a chair and watching her make the pizza and talking with her.

"I seriously don't understand why you don't let me help"

She sighs

"I already told you Eddie."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You said something that makes no sense and that isn't a normal answer at all".

She just shrugs and continues making the pizza.

I sigh.

"Can you at least tell me when the pizza will be done?"

She nods.

"Yeah,I can do that. It'll take awhile".

Great...

Emma's P.O.V

I'm done with making the pizza and I put it in the oven.

I spot the leftover flour and get an idea...

I take a bowl and grab the flour in it.

I sneak behind Eddie, who's doing something on his laptop, and dump the flour over his head.

"What the Hell?!"

His face is hilarious.

I can't help but laugh.

He doesn't look amused.

Which is understandable.

He suddenly smirks, gets up and grabs the bag with flour.

Knowing what'll happen next,I try to escape but to no avail.

He dumps a bunch of it on my head.

"This means war,Brock!"

I take flour and throw it at his face.

I have no regrets.

Even though I know he'll have his revenge.

He does get his revenge,by dumping almost half of the bag over me.

I shriek and run away from him

"You'll never take me alive!"

I say dramatically and then trip over something and fall on my face.

I can hear Eddie giggling.

I decide to throw a pillow at him.

It hits him right in the face,because he's too busy giggling to notice the pillow flying towards him.

We spend the next 10 minutes running around,trying to avoid getting hit, and throwing flour at each other.

We do eventually run out of flour.

Which is a shame,because this was fun.

Eddie seems to think so too,because,I can see he cheered up and that he's in a better mood.

Not a lot better,just a litle bit,but...

At least he's feeling better.

Eddie looks around and winces.

"This is a huge mess. It'll take us ages to clean it up.

I nod.

"Yeah...

And,we need to shower first. You go,I'll go after you. I'll start cleaning while you shower."

He nods and leaves to shower.

When he comes back,around 10 minutes later,I already cleaned up a lot of it.

I'm fast at cleaning.

And,right now,that's a really good thing.

*few hours later,around 7 pm*

We ate the pizza and drank some juice.

After we cleaned it all up,of course.

We've spend the entire afternoon watching movies,which was great.

Eddie really does seem like he's in a better mood,which I'm glad about.

But,I do have one more idea on how to cheer him up even more.

"Hey,Ed,what do you say we go for a ride on your bike? Could be fun."

He looks at me surprised.

"Aren't you kinda afraid of driving on a motorcycle?"

Well...

I am...

"Well,perhaps it's time I've faced my fear."

He grins.

"Well okay then. We'll do it."

I grin back

"Shall we go then,Ed?"

He gets up and takes the bike keys and a helmets,placing it in my hands.

"We shall."

I give the helmet back to him.

"You should wear it,not me. You're the driver. Don't even bother to argue."

He sighs and looks done with me.

"Fine."

With that,he leaves to his bike.

I follow him,making sure to lock the apartment door before leaving.

When I get there,he's already sitting on his bike with his helmet on his head.

I sit behind him and hold on to him.

I admit,I'm kinda scared.

But it'll be fine.

He starts his bike and drives off.

"Do tell,where would you like to go

Or you don't mind if we just drive around?"

I go to reply when suddenly some car crashes into us.

I fly of the bike and hit my head in something,I don't know what.

I guess I was wrong when I thought everything will be fine.

It all becomes black as I fall unconscious.


	5. Shock

Eddie's P.O.V

Pain is all I'm feeling right now.

It feels like my whole body is broken,even though I can register it's not.

The most pain is in my legs,that's for sure.

I try to get up and I somehow manage it.

It hurts like Hell,but,I don't care.

I need to find Emma.

Who knows in what state she's in.

I look around and find her on the ground,not so far from me.

I can only see her back,but... She's still.

Way too still.

I can't help but to freak out.

I manage to make my way over to her,but my legs give up just when I reach her and I fall next to her.

I manage to get in a sitting position and

I gently and carefully turn her over so that I see her front and if there's any injuries.

Oh God.

There's a giant piece of glass in her stomach.

Okay,I need to remain calm. Me freaking out won't help her.

There's people around,some are calling someone on the phone,so I guess they're calling the ambulance.

Thank God for that,since my phone is completely broken.

"E- Eddie?"

I didn't even notice she woke up.

God,she sounds so weak and tired.

"I'm here,Emma. It'll all be okay,don't worry. You'll be just fine."

She winces in pain.

"It-It hurts. And what about you? Are you okay?"

I can't believe this.

"You're the one with a piece of glass in your stomach and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

She nods weakly and winces in pain.

"Yeah,I'm asking you. I'm worried,okay"

What you are is impossible.

"I'm fine,Emma. You're way worse then me. Just... Stay with me,okay? Help will be here soon."

She nods again.

And then winces in pain. Again.

"For God's sake,Emma,stop moving. Okay?"

She mumbles,sounding weaker then before.

"Okay. I won't move"

Well,at least she's reasonable enough to agree with me this time.

Even though she's usually too stubborn to do as she's told.

"Hey,Ed... I need to tell you something. Just in case I don't make it."

Okay,nope,no talking like that.

"Emma,you'll be just fine. Whatever you want to say can wait until you're better. Save your breath and stay calm."

She looks like she's goona argue and then she falls unconscious again.

I try waking her up and it doesn't work

I try not to panick and freak out.

I think that I'm not doing a good of that.

Ambulance finally arrives and medics immediately start to work on us both.

Some medic suddenly says that Emma is not breathing.

No.

"Do something! Save her!"

I begin trashing around and yelling at them.

She can't die.

She just can't.

I suddenly feel some pain in my arm and see a needle.

I guess medics had enough of me trashing around so they decided to put me to sleep.

I slowly drift of to sleep,feeling super calm.


	6. Excuse me?

Eddie's P.O.V

I wake up slowly and groggily.

I hear some beeping,which is annoying.

I'm completely disoriented and confused.

When suddenly all memories come to me.

I'm about to get up when a nurse comes in.

"Oh,you're awake! How are you? feeling?"

I actually feel fine.

There's no pain.

They obviously got me all drugged up.

Which I can definitely appreciate.

I don't feel like being in some serious pain.

"I'm fine. Where is she? The woman I came in with, where is she?"

The nurse looks confused.

"I actually don't know if you came with anyone. My shift just started. But I can find your doctor and ask him,if you want."

I nod,feeling annoyed she doesn't know the answer and worried because Emma not being here could mean something really bad.

"That would be great,thanks."

*10 minutes later*

Just as I was about to go search for the nurse,she comes in.

"Oh,you came. So,what about the woman I came here with?"

She...

Well,the look on her face isn't good.

Not good at all.

"She... Umm... Died..."

Ummm...

What?

"Excuse me?"

I sound creepy,with my voice very eerily calm.

Her face also speaks volumes about how creepy I sound.

Okay,I should stop doing this.

But it's not my fault she decided to say something as stupid as that.

"She died. I'm sorry for your loss"

I start laughing,sounding like a lunatic.

"Sorry for my loss..."

I quickly become pissed

"SORRY FOR MY LOSS?! THIS IS A FUCKING HOSPITAL! YOU WERE MEANT TO SAVE HER NOT LET HER FUCKING DIE! NOW SHE'S GONE!

I didn't even notice I'm talking through clenched teeth.

"And she isn't coming back

Tears are falling down my face.

I start getting out of the bed, ripping out the IV.

I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to kill them.

They're going to pay for this.

The nurse pushes me back in the bed and quickly puts some drug in me.

"You need to stop putting me to sleep!"

She just raises an eyebrow.

"You need to stop trashing around and doing stupid stuff."

She sassed me...

Emma used to sass me...

That's the last thought I have before drugs to their thing and I'm asleep.


	7. Denial

Eddie's P.O.V

I wake up and there's that stupid beeping of machines around me.

That nurse seriously needs to stop putting me to sleep.

It's starting to piss me off.

I feel no pain,so I guess they gave me a new dose of the drugs.

I feel kinda... I don't know...

I can't exactly describe this feeling.

But it's definitely nothing good.

I look around and notice a glass of water and some food.

I go to check and find the food is till warm. I guess they knew I'll be waking up around this time.

I have no appetite whatsoever but I stil eat some of it.

It's not that bad... Bad it's nowhere near as good as... Emma's food.

God,I still can't believe she's gone.

I don't want her to be gone.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was someone else. Not her.

I eat a bit and drink the water.

After I'm done, I put the plate and the glass where I found it.

I need to go and check if it's really her.

I seriously can't believe it's her.

I won't.

I refuse.

I go to get up,but my limbs feel kinda heavy.

And I'm sleepy.

How exactly am I supposed to go check if it's actually Emma if I'm just goona walk around like a sleep deprived zombie or something?

Should I just wait until the nurse shows up?

Or what?

It's all kinda fuzzy and foggy in my head.

Stupid drugs.

Ugh.

I'll just stay here and wait.

*1 hour later*

Finally,a nurse came.

Which is good,because watching the TV got boring.

There's nothing good on.

She looks at me suspiciously.

"You aren't goona pull any stunts today,right?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"No. I won't. I'm calmer now.

And the drugs are still kinda working... So..."

She looks kinda relieved.

"Okay,good. How are you holding up?"

I don't remember nurses also being shrinks.

I guess this hospital decided to up their game.

"I'm fine. Just waiting to see my friend. Who's very much alive,thank you very much."

She just shakes head at me.

"Call if you need anything."

She gives me one last look filled with sympathy and pity before leaving.

Well,fuck you too.

Emma isn't dead.

She's alive and this is probably her messing with me.

Yes,that's it.

She's alive and messing with me.

I guess denial isn't only a river in Egypt...


	8. The Drug Effect

Eddie's P.O.V

I've been in this hospital for less then a day and I'm already bored as fuck.

For real.

After the nurse left,I just watched some T.V and saw that it's almost midnight and decided to go sleep.

It's 7 am now.

I have no idea why I woke up this early.

Actually... I think I do...

It's coming back to me...

It was a nightmare about what happened the other night.

The car suddenly hitting us.

Emma and me flying off my bike.

Her small tiny body hitting the street.

She's seriously so skinny and short,that it's actually pretty cute.

Okay,she's not that short,but,she's still short.

Her long brown hair that's usually shiny and soft looking is now full of blood and tiny pieces of glass.

Her big brown eyes that usually reflect her mischievous nature are now full of pain...

Okay,that's enough.

I already had that nightmare.

And I already lived through it.

I don't need to remind myself of it again.

I really,really don't.

I know it's a bad idea,but,I'll try to sleep again.

I do need sleep.

I make myself comfortable and, after some time,I slowly drift off.

*few hours later*

I slowly open my eyes to see the sun shining through the window.

Okay,for how long did I sleep,exactly?

I check the clock and see it says it's 11 am.

Which,damn.

I usually don't sleep this long.

That's Emma's thing,not mine.

"Morning, sunshine.".

Which,what the fuck?

Who's in my room?

I turn around to see where the person is.

And I can't believe my eyes.

" Wait... Emma?"

She grins.

"Hey,sleeping beauty. You've been sleep for so long I thought something is perhaps wrong."

I rub my eyes and look at her in disbelief.

"Wait a second... How... What? You're dead! "

I can't believe this.

It's impossible.

"I think I'm hallucinating right now. It's the drug effect. Or I'm still dreaming."

She looks worried,I guess because I'm panicking.

"Hey,Ed,calm down. I'm alive. I didn't die. The doctors got me confused with someone else."

Oh... That...

Kinda makes sense.

Except it doesn't,because,they're fucking doctors! They're supposed to know what they're doing!

What kind of a hospital is this?!

I take deep breaths to calm down.

Even though this is seriously pissing me off.

I sit up and hug her,making sure to be gentle to avoid hurting her more.

She did have a giant peace of glass in her stomach,after all.

She hugs back,of course.

She loves hugs way too much.

"So,Ed,how are you feeling? Any pain?"

I'm feeling great now that I know you're alive.

"Nah,I'm fine. I'm full of drugs."

She sighs.

"Yeah,me too. They kept putting me to sleep,saying I'm not getting enough rest. It's so annoying."

Ah,I guess I'm not the only one then.

Well,at least I'm not suffering alone.

"Yeah,they keep putting me to sleep,too. But because I kept trashing around and trying to find you. I kinda freaked out when they said you're dead. I'm really,really glad you're alive and fine."

She snorts.

"Yeah,I'm alive and fine. Except for the hole in my stomach.

I've been impaled,after all."

I... Would rather not be reminded of that.

Or joke around about that.

My face must show what I think,since she stopped talking about it.

"Oh,also,Ed,I have... News..."

Why does she seem nervous saying it?

"What news?"

I admit,I'm kinda worried.

She fidgets a bit.

"Well... I... Might have found us a two bedroom apartment."

That's what's making her so nervous?

Seriously?

She's so ridiculous sometimes.

"That's great,Emma. It is. But,do you mind me asking,how come you decided to do that?"

She removes hair from her face.

"Well,I just thought that,since you're injured,making you sleep on the couch,even if it does turn into a bad,is just wrong. And that bed/couch is completely uncomfortable. I wasn't about to let you sleep there. So,I just got a two bedroom apartment. I hope you don't mind too much."

Why the hell would I mind?

Seriously,why?

"I don't mind at all,Emma. Actually,I'm glad you did this. I'd much rather sleep in an actual bed then a couch. And,I don't know when exactly I'll find my own place,so,this is great. Thank you for doing it."

She looks relieved and glad that I don't mind this.

Well,it's all going great.

My best friend is alive.

We're getting a new apartment,that's most probably better then the old one.

Yeah,it's all great.


	9. Bored To Death

Emma's P.O.V

The doctor is doing very poorly in defending himself against Eddie. He goes to say something,but Eddie makes some motion in front of his mouth.

"No,zip it,I'm not interested in your excuses!"

Eddie obviously isn't done yet,even after yelling for 10 minutes,since he's back to yelling after resting his throat for about a minute.

"But,seriously,what kind of a doctor are you?! You should be fired! Forever!"

The doctor sighs and looks completely fed up with Eddie,but doesn't say anything,cause he does realize that,even with all the yelling and glaring,Eddie has a point.

The doctor fucked up.

It's as simple as that.

The doctor must realize that too,since he doesn't say anything and just leaves.

Eddie sits up and glares after him

"Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

Okay,he seriously needs to stop yelling,or I'll get a headache.

"Ed,I think he had enough. Me and my head certainly had enough of your yelling. So just calm down."

He whines

"But Emma,he told me you're dead. I can't just forgive that."

Oh,for God's sake.

"Ed,really. Just... Calm down and stop yelling."

He sighs and crosses his arms,pouting.

"Fine. I'll stop yelling at the stupid useless pathetic excuse of a doctor."

Well,finally. Some peace and silence.

*30 minutes later*

Well,it didn't last long,that's for sure.

The doctor is here. Again.

And Eddie is yelling at him. Again.

I am seriously thinking about jumping through the window.

It seems like the best option right now.

"What do you mean,we need to stay here for 2 weeks?!"

Eddie,old buddy old pal...

Chill. The. Fuck. Out.

Please.

The doctor sighs.

"I meant what I said and I think you understood me perfectly well. Also,your friend can stay in the room here with you,since this is a room with two beds. Now,I'll leave to take care of other patients."

With that he leaves,looking completely and utterly done.

I flop down on the bed next to Eddie's and cover up.

"I guess we get to be roommates,Ed"

I'm actually pretty pleased with this.

At least I won't be stuck alone in this prison.

"Yeah,we're roommates. The only good thing this doctor did."

I feel like Ed isn't goona let this go anytime soon.

Which doesn't surprise me at all.

Eddie's P.O.V

Boredom.

That's all there is.

Complete and utter boredom.

All me and Emma have been doing is watching TV and trying to think of things to talk about.

Watching the TV gets boring in awhile,because there aren't any good movies or shows on right now.

It's all just reruns.

And talking... Well...

That isn't going well either,mostly because there's nothing new happening in our lives. And thanks to that,there's nothing to talk about.

I can't wait until we're free to get out of here.

I hope we won't die of boredom in the meantime.

Dying of boredom seems more and more likely the more I think about it.


End file.
